


The Dinner Party

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: F/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: Diane manages to convince Sam to go to a formal occasion with her. Set in the later years since in 4x16 Diane says that she and Sam never went to a formal occasion together when they were dating. Lots of fluff.





	The Dinner Party

“Pleeeassseeee” Diane begs as they stand in front of Sam’s office. She had been begging him all day to go to this event with her. 

It was a very elite and lavish dinner party being thrown by the dean of the college of liberal arts. It was an event that only a certain amount of people got invited to each year. This year, Diane had been invited. 

When she learned the news she was over the moon. She couldn’t believe the dean wanted her there. Even though she had found out months ago, that same night she put together what she was going to wear right away. She had to look perfect for this night. Plus, she was a bit overly jazzed to be one of the guests. 

Sam was excited for her as well, proud that she was being recognized by one of the many colleges she was still in. However, when she had told him that she wanted him to go with her he opposed. He wasn’t exactly comfortable with going to these uptight, high-class events. Especially not after spending five sleepless nights reading War and Peace just to impress her. 

It wasn’t like that hadn’t paid off. Reading the book just for her was something he knew she held close to her heart. However, he had spent that whole night with her and Sumner being left out of the conversation. They spoke in another language and she mostly nagged at him. It just wasn’t something he was up for doing again. Especially not when he’d be surrounded by numerous people who were just like Sumner. 

Sam watches as Diane sticks out her bottom lip in pout. “Sammmmmyyyyyyyy” she whines. He could feel his heart just aching to give in to her begging and sacrifice his pride. After all, Sam just wanted her to be happy. 

After another moment Sam lets out a sigh, “oh alright... I’ll go with you to the fancy pants dinner” he finally agrees. 

Her face instantly lightly up and she begins to jump up and down. “Oh yippie!!” She squeals. Diane could not wait to go to this event with Sam. It meant a lot to her that he was agreeing to go. 

She then leans in a kisses his lips quickly before pulling away. “Okay I have to head home and start planning on what you should wear so that you match me.”

Sam just nods and waves her on, “you do what you have to do, sweetheart. I’ll be home later.”

Diane smiles again, this was going to be so much fun. “Okay the event starts at eight so be home around seven so you can get ready.”

The blonde then kisses her husbands lips again, and turns away. She quickly grabs her purse out from under the bar and rushes out. She was so eager to get home and plan everything out for the rest of the night. It was going to be sublime. 

Around seven thirty, Diane double checks everything from top to bottom on her in the mirror. She had to be sure that nothing was astray. Absolutely everything had to be in the right place. 

Finally satisfied after a couple more minutes of adjusting her dress, fixing her bangs, and reapplying her lipgloss Diane steps out of their bedroom. She hadn’t let Sam see her at all while she got ready insisting on it being a surprise. She only hoped he would like how she looked.

Slowly but surely, Diane makes her way down the stairs. At the bottom Sam was standing there waiting on her. She had taken almost an hour to get ready and he was dying to see what she was wearing. 

When she finally reaches him at the end of the stairs he smiles. Diane wasn’t wearing anything too over the top. Well for her style at least. It was a simple black dress that hit her just below her knees. Along with black heels to match. Her hair was straight and she had on some makeup. Though what caught Sam’s attention the most was the deep v-neck lined her chest. That was the best part of her entire look. 

He doesn’t hesitate to reach out and take her hand, kissing it gently. “You look absolutely beautiful sweetheart” Sam compliments and gives her a smile.

That causes Diane’s cheeks to grow pink as she smiles in return “thank you Sam” she replies.

As she steps off the last step with Sam’s help, she comes close to him. Her eyes scan him up in down, he was in a simple black suit with a white button down and a black bow tie. Just as she had wanted. “You look rather ravishing yourself” she hums as her hands come up to his chest and rub against it slowly.

His arms come around her hips and he smirks, “why thank you.” Sam then leans down and presses his lips against hers. As her arms come around his neck, he presses their hips together even closer and hums in delight.

Diane breaks the kiss seconds later and smiles as she does so. “We most definitely don’t have time for anything right now” She chuckles. The blonde then kisses him again and pulls away from his embrace, “come on let’s get over there before we’re late” she insists. 

Sam groans a little but takes his wife’s hand and follows her out of their home. He could only hope that tonight would go well. And that it would go by quickly. 

An hour later, Diane stands with her arm locked around Sam’s. The two were socializing with a few classmates of hers. Thankfully it was going smoothly and she actually felt the night could be as good as she hoped. 

However as the two end their conversion with the three classmates, Diane turns with Sam and her eyes spot exactly who she didn’t want to see. Sumner Sloan. 

As soon as Diane sees him her stomach drops and her heart begins to race. God what a bastard Sumner was. First he had left her at Cheers to run away with his ex-wife, then he had come back to the bar only to try and steal her away from Sam twice. Both failed attempts though she almost took him up on his offer to finish her book. Diane was glad she hadn’t. She was very happy with Sam. 

Sam. Oh lord, she hoped he didn’t spot Sumner. It was hard enough for Diane to see him but she knew Sam loathed him. Though Sam hasn’t always been the worlds greatest partner with her, he was nothing like Sumner. He would never treat her as Sumner had.

“Who invited the scum?” Sam questions, he had spotted Sumner only seconds after she had. The anger was already building inside of him. 

Sam wasn’t jealous nor afraid of Sumner. No, he hated Sumner with everything in him. Especially how the man had treated Diane. Sam knew he wasn’t on the list of the best boyfriends in the world but he always tried to make it up to her. He had apologized for the things he had done in the past and was always doing different things to be the best husband he could.

Sam begins to clench his fist, what he would do to just hand Sumner a taste of his own medicine.

Diane glances down and notices that Sam was clenching his fist. Right away she moves her arm from his and takes the clenched hand. She undoes his fist and steps in his line of view. 

Her hand comes up to his cheek, “hey... look at me” she insists. 

At first Sam doesn’t reply, his gaze remaining locked on the pompous asshole across the room. 

“Sam...” she pleads. She just wanted to talk to him about this so that hopefully their night could continue with no issues. 

His gaze finally tears away from Sumner and he looks down at her. Sam feels his anger begin to subside a little, she always calmed him down. 

“You know that I love you. Don’t let him get to you” Diane assures. 

Sam shakes his head, “nah that’s not what I’m worried about. I know you love me. But if he tries anything funny I’m gonna knock his lights out” Sam explains and looks back across the room.

Diane pulls his attention back toward her this time, “as much as I appreciate it and love you for sticking up for me, it’ll be okay. We’ll just ignore him. If he approaches us then we’ll be civil. Okay?” 

He looks down at her for a moment, considering his options. He knew that it was better to just make her happy. “Okay...” he agrees. 

The blonde nods and gives him a quick kiss, “good. Now let’s enjoy the rest of our evening and if you behave then maybe you’ll be rewarded.” Diane winks and takes his hand again, pulling him away from their spot and on to somewhere else.

As the night progresses, Diane tries to keep her focus on the evening and making it one they’d have fond memories of. Though at different points during the dinner she can’t help but keep an eye on Sumner. 

Not because she felt anything remotely pleasant toward him at all but because she wanted to be sure he wasn’t going to approach her. That was the last thing she wanted but she feared that it was inevitable. 

As Diane glances in his direction again, music begins to play and her attention is taken by Sam. His hand was sticking out, offering it to her. She glances up and notices him standing by her chair, “would you care for a dance?” He questions with a smile.

Sam wasn’t the only one doing this, almost everyone around the room was beginning to join their partners in a dance. He thought it would be a sweet gesture and an excellent way to remember this night. 

Diane feels her chest fill with warmth and she nods, taking his hand into hers. A smile comes to her face as Sam leads her out into the dance floor. This was such a benevolent gesture on his part and she could just feel herself falling for him even more.

The pair both smile as they begin to sway slowly. He leans down slightly and presses their foreheads together, humming quietly. 

“I always forget what a marvelous dancer you are, Mr. Malone” Diane whispers. 

“Yeah well.. just don’t tell anyone I can do more than slow dance” he insists. 

She giggles quietly, moving the right side of her face to rest against his chest. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” 

Sam moves one arm down around her waist and hers goes toward his upper back. He then rests his face against the top of her head and hums as he takes in the sweet lavender scent coming from her hair. He couldn’t believe that this night was going how it was, he was actually glad that she talked him into coming. 

The dancing made Diane completely forget about Sumner being in the same room as them. She was happy and she had never been so in love in her life. There wasn’t anything that could change that. 

When the song comes to a close Diane leans up and gently kisses Sam. She knew that she was never going to forget this moment. It meant the world to her that he was here and they were able to share this together. 

Turning to head back to their seats, Diane jumps back a little when she’s greeted by the sight of Sumner being only a few feet away. Damn. She knew that he was not going to let her leave this place without saying a word to each other. She had been a fool to believe that he would do otherwise. 

She turns to Sam and looks up at him, “you go take a seat. I’ll handle him” Diane insists. She really didn’t want Sam to start getting angry. She especially didn’t want any sort of fight to break out. Not that he would start one without being provoked but still, she needed to handle Sumner alone. 

“Diane...” he begins. Sam didn’t want to just back down and not stick up for her. He wanted to rub it in Sumner’s face that all of his plans to break them up had failed.

Besides, part of him was afraid that he was here to do just that again. He had a few thoughts that always lingered in his mind that Sumner would pull some amazing opportunity of a lifetime out and this time Diane wouldn’t turn it down. 

He looks over his wife’s head and glares at the professor, beginning to ball up his fist again. As he’s doing that he feels her small hands pressing on his chest. “Sam please... do this for me. I’m just going to say hello, make a little small talk, and leave. That’s it. I can handle it” she insists. 

Sam stares at the man for a few moments longer then finally looks down at her. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes made him give in. “Alright. But like I said earlier...” 

Diane nods and waves her hand “I know I know you’ll knock his lights out. Now please go sit and I’ll handle this.”

Sam finally backs down and steps away from her, returning to their table. Diane lets out a sigh and turns her attention back to Sumner. “well it’s now or never Diane” she whispers to herself. 

Everyone in the room was still mingling, some dancing, others sitting at their tables. It made her feel better knowing that the entire room wasn’t watching. Diane takes a few steps over to Sumner and greets him as kindly as she can. “Hello... Sumner” she says.

It was hard to feel much toward him, even as a usually gleeful person Diane couldn’t find herself feeling that with him. Lord she needed to get this over as soon as possible.

Sumner gives her a smile, “Ah I was wondering when you were finally going to come over and say hello to me.” 

Diane bites at the inside of her cheek, holding back all the rude remarks she wanted to spit at him. “Yes well... you’ll have to forgive me for not wanting to come by. We have a not so happy history together.”

He just shakes it off and carries on as if that meant nothing to him. “I see that you brought Sam. Such a surprise to still see you with him. To even see that you’re here” Sumner notes. 

She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slow before speaking again. She should’ve known he was going to belittle their relationship. It was always such a foreign concept to him that she ever found happiness outside of the uptight and stuffy crowd. “Yes... well I didn’t take you up on that offer to finish my book. I married Sam and we’ve been happily married for almost two years now” she replies. 

The professor shakes his head, “I’ll never understand. You were meant for so much more than a life with some low life who wouldn’t know Emerson from Thoreau. You should be out there... being a success you were meant to be” he insists. 

Diane crosses her arms and crinkles her nose. “Now you listen here..” Diane begins. She could feel more annoyance and rage building in her. “Sam is the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me. He isn’t a low life. Just because he doesn’t have the job nor the money that you do doesn’t mean he’s not a good man. From time to time I do wish he was more interested in the art of literature but I know he never will be. Just as I will never be interested in any type of athletics. We have our differences, we’ve had our problems but I love him more than I ever loved you. And you know what? I’m doing just fine for myself. He and I run the bar together, I write daily, and most importantly I’m happy. I am in fact successful Sumner. I don’t need your approval.” 

The blonde then turns and notices Sam standing only a few inches from them. Had he heard what she said? Diane grabs his hand as she walks away from Sumner and takes him across the room. She didn’t want to deal with seeing the professor’s face any longer. 

She finally stops at the wall all the way on the other end of the room. There weren’t many people over this way. “Can we please go home? I think I’ve had enough of this night” Diane sighs. 

Sam looks at her for a moment, “is it true? What you said?” He questions. 

Diane looks up from the spot on the ground that she had been staring at and her eyes meet his. “Of course it is. I’m very happy with you Sam” she confirms. 

A smile comes to his face “and the part about me being the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” He questions and raises a brow. 

“Well I may have embellished a little” she teases. 

Sam chuckles then moves his hand from hers and wraps his arms around her. He smiles down at her, “you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me” he murmurs. 

Diane feels her cheeks beginning to grow with heat as they turn pink. She leans in closer to him and looks down at his lips then back up into his eyes. Diane felt nothing but love for the man before her. 

Sam gently takes hold of her chin with his finger and he guides her lips to his. The two share a slow but short kiss, both smiling as they break away. 

“Let’s go home” She whispers. 

Sam nods in agreement and slides his hand back into hers. He then begins to guide her across the crowded room and out the door. He couldn’t wait to get home where they could spend the rest of the night only enjoying one another’s company. 

Diane couldn’t either, she was excited to spend the rest of the night with the one person she cared about most in the world. She wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I hope you enjoyed this one! Kudos/comments are always welcome!!


End file.
